swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W12/2014
Actual events * 16 March 2014: failure of some stream servers - fixed by Init7 on Monday * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 17.03.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:52 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 03:30 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 06:07 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:52 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 11:40 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:45 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 16:57 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 20:36 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 18.03.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:30 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 01:47 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 03:56 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 05:15 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 06:07 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 07:24 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 10:19 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 11:23 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 14:41 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 15:54 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 18:10 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 18:55 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 19:54 Antonio Vivaldi - Farnace (1991) Nuova Era (I) 22:16 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 19.03.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:30 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 03:42 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 06:32 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 09:00 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 11:47 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 14:01 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 17:09 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 18:55 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21:07 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:34 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 20.03.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:50 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 03:38 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 06:00 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 08:28 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 12:19 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 16:08 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 20:25 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) - Première 22:52 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording - Première 21.03.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:01 Jacques Offenbach - La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein (1996) Dynamic (F) 03:13 Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus (1990) Philips (D) 05:25 Johann Strauss II - Wiener Blut (1982) Denon (D) 07:22 Karl Millöcker - Der Bettelstudent (1967) EMI Classics (D) 08:51 Franz von Suppé - Fatinitza (2006) CPO (D) 11:06 Franz Lehár - Das Land des Lächelns (1953) Conductor: Otto Ackermann (D) 12:33 Franz Lehár - Wo die Lerche singt (1942) Conductor: Franz Lehár (D) 14:07 Emmerich Kálmán - Gräfin Mariza (1952) Conductor: Wilhelm Stephan (D) 15:52 Emmerich Kálmán - Die Csárdásfürstin (1985) Denon (D) 17:58 Ralph Benatzky - Im weissen Rössl (1979) EMI Classics (D) 19:06 Dmitri Shostakovich - Moskva, Cheremushki (1990) Chandos ® 21:27 Benjamin Britten - Paul Bunyan (1987) Virgin Classics (E) 23:01 Benjamin Britten - The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) 22.03.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:49 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 03:22 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 05:54 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 08:12 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 09:50 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 11:29 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 13:37 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 14:54 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 15:31 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 17:38 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 18:44 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 18:56 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 19:38 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 21:24 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 23:21 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 23.03.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:26 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 01:55 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 03:43 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 05:32 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 07:09 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 09:18 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 11:04 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 13:04 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 14:45 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 16:40 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 18:30 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 20:29 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 22:15 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 12/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014